Metroid: Flashback
by Zteam
Summary: After escaping capture from the Galactic Federation, Samus Aran's ship is shut down by the Galactic Federation. Crash landing on the nearest planet, Samus looks at this new mysterious planet. Or is it?
1. Default Chapter

**Metroid: Flashback**

_After escaping capture from the Galactic Federation, Samus Aran's ship is shut down by the Galactic Federation. Crash landing on the nearest planet, Samus looks at this new mysterious planet. Or is it?_

The ship's engine suddenly cut and Samus no longer had the ability to control her ship. She managed to stop the ship on top of a large mountain on the planet. After the ship came to a stop, Samus realized that her ship was 98 percent damaged. Samus looked at the planet and immediately scouted the neighbouring area. Non-hostile life forms were detected and a few plant-forms from other planets. Samus didn't recognise this planet and her only chance of escape was for her to repair her ship and regain complete control of it. At that point the earth shook violently causing Samus to loose her balance.

Samus: Adam! Adam!!! What is happening?

Adam: Large Seismic activity is to blame Lady. I am sensing large seismic activity north of here. I can't give you a map of this location.

Samus: Why?

Adam: … … … … …

Samus: Adam?

Adam: That is not important, but what is, is that I have detected a large amount of hazardous material in the region of the seismic activity. You must go there and find out what is causing the hazardous signal. No files on it are on my archives. Any objections, Lady?

Samus knew that any order followed by 'Any Objections, Lady?' were orders she couldn't say no to. Samus then headed off up the mountain. As she came closer to the top, she noticed that her danger meter was going berserk. At the top, she saw a large canyon and she could feel the seismic activity. Looking into the canyon, she noticed a light at the bottom. The light became bigger and brighter. Samus realized that something was coming and jumped out of the way just as a large amount of blue phazon fired out of the canyon. Samus watched as the phazon rocketed into the atmosphere, the smaller parts burning up while the larger parts were thrown into the galaxy. Samus then realized that all the planets affected by phazon meteors had resulted because of this 'volcano' of phazon. Samus then noticed that a large amount of phazon was on the planets surface and moving around the planet was going to be difficult. As Samus headed back, she was hit with a powerful blast knocking her down. Upon turning round, she noticed a shadow amongst the smoke. As she looked closer, the smoke cleared and Samus saw herself face to face with Dark Samus!

Just as Dark Samus was about to fire again, a space pod crashed nearby kicking up a dust cloud. Samus managed to read the words, 'B.S.L. ESCAPE POD' on the pod. Samus then thought that a survivor from the B.S.L. had survived and that they could regain her lost good name. Approaching the pod Samus noticed that her nemesis was intimidated by the arrival of the pod and classed it as a threat. Samus believed that her last encounter with Dark Samus had made her loose her mind. That was until out of the pod emerged the SA-X!


	2. Triple Battle

The SA-X moved out of the pod. Its eyes had no pupils and it stared blankly at Samus. A small click indicated that it began to scan the area. Dark Samus raised its cannon to the SA-X and fired. The SA-X began diving out of the way of the shots and returned fire. Samus did not know who to help and instead attempted to stay out of the battle until one of them won. However Dark Samus did not see it that way and blasted Samus into a wall. Samus attacked with a Super Missile but Dark Samus shielded itself with a ball of Phazon. It then span into morph ball mode and boosted into the SA-X tripping it up and making it land face first into the ground. The SA-X stood up, visor broken, and began blasting furiously at Dark Samus. Both Samus and the SA-X attacked Dark Samus which caused her Phazon shield to overload. Samus' seeker missiles caught both Dark Samus and the SA-X off guard and both were blown into the rocks below. Dark Samus burst back onto the cliff after a Super Missile hit it and the SA-X boost balled back up the cliff. Samus looked as a small X parasite floated into the helmet of the SA-X and repaired its visor. Dark Samus had disappeared; Samus looked for it but couldn't see it. As Samus turned round the SA-X fired and ice shot freezing her arm cannon. The SA-X realised this and began to prepare a Charge Super Missile but Dark Samus burst in and knocked the SA-X over. The missile hurtled upward, Dark Samus clearly had the advantage as the SA-X had never seen any if its attacks. As the SA-X collapsed, Dark Samus powered up a Phazon missile and prepared to fire. The SA-X looked up and saw its missile coming back down and it quickly set it to manual tracking and guided it towards Dark Samus. Dark Samus fired but the missile collided with the SA-Xs missile causing a huge explosion sending the three over the edge. Samus rolled down the hill at dangerous speeds, rolling faster and faster before hitting a rock and blacking out.

When Samus re-awoke her arm felt cold. She realized that her suit had taken a lot of damage and that she need to find a recharge station. She looked at her cannon…

Samus: WHAT? My cannon…?

Samus noticed that her cannon had shattered and all that was left was a badly cut and bruised arm. She couldn't repair her suit without the cannon and she couldn't activate her ship either. Samus hoped that the Chozo rumours were true as she set off to find the shrine that was said to be on every planet on the Galaxy. As Samus left the mountains, a large figure flew over head, before disappearing into the clouds.


	3. The Impossible

As Samus climbed down the mountain she noticed the sun beginning to rise. Samus could see her arm clearly now and how it looked worse than before. Deep cuts and black bruises lay all across her arm. Before Samus could restore her arm cannon, she had to get medical attention. Samus tried to get into contact with Adam but her suit was too badly damaged to even switch visors. Samus reached the bottom and remembered the Phazon from before however it seemed clear there, too clear. Samus cautiously moved on as only one thing could touch Phazon without damage and that was Dark Samus. Samus moved towards the horizon. She had no map and no way of finding out where she was. Samus moved further towards a cliff face and looked at how far the other side was away.

Samus: I don't think I can make. Not without the Space Jump.

Samus sighed realizing that yet again she had found a way to lose all of her abilities. A small shriek bat landed on her shoulder. Samus looked at it, wondering why it hadn't attacked. It flew off, and Samus realized that most of the animals on this planet weren't hostile, yet on other planets they were. Samus looked over the cliff and she watched as the shriek bat entered a large cave. Samus instantly began moving towards it, realizing that all the Chozo shrines are usually hidden within rock faces.

That was the best way for them to be undetected by radars. The Chozo were really intelligent so Samus pulled out her blaster pistol. Last time she went to recover her suit; she was attacked by a Chozo ghost. As Samus climbed down, a roar of motors swooped above her. The ships landed and Samus saw them to be Galactic Federation Gunship 'Tyr'. A lot of GF Troopers climbed off three of the ships and a large transport dropped off a few robotic droids. Samus watched from the cliff ledge as they built defences and turrets. Samus wondered what the GF were up to on an unknown planet that doesn't even have a map. After a few minutes Samus climbed closer and listened to a conversation.

GF Commander: They will be here any minute! All men to their posts!

GF Troopers: YES SIR!

GF Commander: You are to fire at will; we _cannot_ allow these 'pests' to interfere, any questions?

GF Troopers: NO SIR!

GF Commander: This planet is very important to us, if trapped take as many out as possible and if you are captured, you know what to do.

GF Trooper: Sir? How do we know they will be here?

GF Commander: How can they ignore a large sign of Phazon? Like bugs to the flame, they will come. Then we shall…

GF Trooper: Sir! They are here!

Samus whirled round to see what they were pointing at. Then it came from the cloud, an army of Space pirate ships. Hundreds of Space Pirates got out in the canyon and attempted to quarantine the Phazon but then…

GF Commander: NOW!

An explosion sent Phazon all over the Space Pirates killing hundreds. The GF opened fire and Pirates scrambled all over returning fire from cover.

Space Commando: (Translator Active). We need help! Send in the secondary squad!

Space Pirate: (Translator Active). Yes Sir!

A radio signal was sent and before they knew it a hoard of Space Pirates came in. A roar cam from the clouds and a shadow emerged. Samus watched as a large figure burst out of the clouds. The figure… was Ridley!


	4. One Dark Force

Samus ducked behind a rock and watched as Ridley headed straight for the GF ambush. Ridley spread his flames all over the place destroying the robotic droids and burning a few GF. The GF Gunship 'Tyr' squad immediately took off and began returning fire at Ridley, one shot even took out a nearby ledge that Samus was on.

Samus: This is crazy! They will never hit him at this rate!

Samus was right; Ridley had the upper hand in manoeuvrability and easily dodged the attacks from the GF squad. Ridley attacked the ships taking one down and a cheer came from the Space Pirate army.

GF Commander: What? Where? How? Didn't that Samus Aran character kill Ridley before? His remains were on the BSL labs for god's sakes!

GF Trooper: Sir the Space Pirates have the ability to resuscitate any life form even if it is a single bit of DNA.

GF Commander: He has taken out one ship… How can we stop him?

GF Trooper: Accessing data file… Samus.mlb

GF Commander: Well?

GF Trooper: It says here a very large attack force is needed on Ridley that is the only way to take him down.

GF Commander: All units concentrate your fire on the aerial target!

GF Troopers: YES SIR!

From that moment on the GF aimed everything at Ridley. The Space Pirates saw this as an opportunity to strike and caught the GF post off guard. It wasn't long until the GF were backed into a corner.

GF Commander: You may have caught us, but here my words! The GF have more posts on this planet! We will not fall so easily!

Space Commando: (Translator Active). As do we.

GF Commander: Men, you know what to do. NOW!

The remaining 2 or 3 GF exploded. Suicide explosions to kill the enemy that was the final training of GF Trooper received. Samus watched as Ridley circled attempting to shoot the remaining ships out of the sky. Samus wondered why both the Space Pirates and the GF were on the same planet. They also had multiple posts all over the place as if this was a war for the very planet itself. Samus needed to get to the opening in the cliff she saw earlier but it would be stupid to rush into the Space Pirates army only equipped with a pistol. Especially since Ridley was flying around, still trying to shoot the ships down. Ridley toying with his prey, a sight that Samus had never had to face. Samus wondered how the GF knew so much about her enemies when she had never told any of her secrets or missions ever. What was this file called Samus.mlb? They accessed that and got all the information they needed about enemies and their strategies and objectives. How did they get so much information that only she knew? Samus looked onto the opening she needed to be at but there was a lot of commotion especially since Ridley had finally shot another ship down and the Space Pirates had began taking whatever was left intact. Samus moved quickly from ledge to ledge, the salvaging was a good decoy. That was until another ship hit the ground, this meant that Ridley was finished and she now had to avoid his watch while moving on. Samus' arm ached from the pain and she knew that if she didn't see to it then it could become infected and she could die. She moved as Ridley turned around. Samus hid behind a rock and looked towards Ridleys location and she moved again when he turned. Ridley was looking for something, she could tell as she moved on to the next ledge. She was almost there, just a little further. She moved too soon and she looked to see if Ridley had noticed her… but Ridley was gone. Samus looked in the sky to see where he was. CRASH, Ridley hit the ground hard and skidded towards the GF post crushing it. The Space Pirates looked puzzled as they rushed towards him. Some even climbed the canyon to see what had happened.

Space Commando: (Translator Active). What has happened? Somebody get the medic!

Space Pirate: (Translator Active). Sir! Maybe the GF have launched a counter attack!

Space Commando: (Translator Active). Yes, but where could they get a force that avoids our radars? That can take Ridley down in one shot? That we didn't even see _or _hear?

Space Pirate: (Translator Active). I… I… don't know sir…

Space Commando: (Translator Active). Find whatever did this and kill it or you're not going to see tomorrow!

Space Pirate: (Translator Active). Yes Sir!

Space Commando: (Translator Active). Well get going then and don't…

Space Scouter: (Translator Active). Sir!

The Space Pirates turned to see huge explosions tear up the search parties. Shots were heard from Space Pirates returning fire. None of the Space Pirates knew what to do and many were killed from friendly fire. All because of a powerful monster, that was attracted by the fight and the noise perhaps most of all the Phazon. Samus watched as squads of Pirates literally dissolved into the ground from the shots. Samus knew that only one monster that could fire something that powerful. Samus watched as Space Pirates desperately scrambled to fight and when Samus looked to where the shots were coming from, her heart sank. Dark Samus was still alive… And after absorbing all the Phazon nearby the fight they had… Samus knew that Dark Samus had power only matched by herself at full power and she once again looked at her damaged hand…


End file.
